Pecado Profundo tradução
by Nieryka
Summary: Wincest-Slash Dean e Sam com roupinha de padre...Nem sei o que falar aqui! A fic é... é... OMG!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Pecado Profundo – Sin Deep

Gênero: Wincest/Slash/NC-17

Fandom: Supernatural/Sobrenatural

Casal: Dean/Sam

Autora:

Tradutora Meia-Boca: Nieryka

Sumário:

Pecado Profundo

Sam suspirou enquanto ele e Dean deixavam a casa dos Miller.

Nada; sem fantasmas, sem espíritos, sem demônios, nada.

E no topo de tudo isso seu cabelo estava ridículo repartido de lado e ele se sentia o mais desconfortável possível naquela roupa. Sam não queria nem saber onde Dean tinha conseguido aquelas roupas de padre.

Embora, admitiu com um laivo de desejo, certamente não estava se queixando, porque Dean podia mesmo parecer sagrado e tentador ao mesmo tempo naquela roupa.

Seus olhos cintilaram momentaneamente para Dean que abria a porta do carro, os dedos imediatamente se movendo para o colar branco, deslizando-o para fora da camisa desabotoando o botão superior.

Sam molhou os lábios inconscientemente, sentindo mais desejo do que podia acreditar ser possível. Imitou Dean, alcançando o colar, mas foi impedido pela mão forte que o irmão fechou sobre a sua.

- Não,- sussurrou em uma voz rouca que fez a pele de Sam corar e queimar. - Deixe isso aí.- A mão de Sam caiu em seu colo, obediente, porque a voz de Dean soara repleta de promessas de prazer.

O interlúdio para "Fantasias Demoníacas" de Judas Priest, começou a tocar no rádio do Impala e Sam notou a ironia da canção e da banda e teve que morder os lábios para manter o olhar longe de Dean.

Seu irmão estava incrivelmente lindo em trajes clericais. Sam molhou os lábios de novo enquanto tentava afastar de sua mente os pensamentos que exigiam que se inclinasse, tomasse o sexo de Dean, e o sugasse até reduzi-lo a uma incoerente massa de carne saciada.

Felizmente a viagem de volta ao "confortável" alojamento em que estavam era curta. O silencio e o movimento monótono do carro estavam começando a incomodar Sam; a necessidade de sentir seu irmão o estava oprimindo.

Dean abriu a porta, permitindo que Sam entrasse primeiro, então ele gentilmente a chutou, travou-a com um rápido giro do pulso e prendeu Sam contra a porta antes que o irmão pudesse piscar.

- Você tem alguma idéia do quanto você esta delicioso vestido assim?" A língua de Dean lambeu o lado do pescoço de Sam e a sensação correu sobre a pele sensível como um furacão. - Eu estava querendo fazer isso durante todo o maldito dia.

Judas Priest ainda martelava dentro da cabeça de Sam, gritando "Eu vou mostrar, vc não pode se esconder do demônio" enquanto os lábios de Dean pressionavam-se contra os seus em um delicioso contato que pareceu remover instantaneamente toda tensão ao longo do corpo de Sam.

Ainda assim o beijo não foi tão intenso quanto Sam gostaria, e de fato Dean se afastou cedo demais, entrelaçando graciosamente os dedos pelos cabelos repartidos de Sam, puxando sua cabeça até ela descansar em seus ombros, seus lábios ao nível do ouvido de Sam.

Uma língua aveludada seguiu provocantemente pelo lado externo da orelha de Sam e ele soltou um gemido alto e longo bem fundo no pescoço de Dean, mordendo o tecido negro numa tentativa de abafar seu prazer.

A outra mão que não estava ocupada mantendo a cabeça de Sam no lugar começou a descer, afagando seu corpo longo, descansando contra o tentador volume onde a ereção de Sam estava implorando por liberdade.

E realmente, de todas as coisas que Dean poderia dizer, Sam certamente não estava preparado para:

- Perdoe-me, Padre, por eu ter pecado. Já faz muito tempo desde minha última confissão.

E aquela mão dócil começou a massagear gentilmente o membro pulsante de Sam, a pressão muito suave, provocante, fazendo-o gemer alto, o que pareceu apenas estimular Dean. A hipnotizante voz continuou sua escandalosa confissão.

- Eu tenho pensamentos impuros sobre meu irmão, Padre, - e a frase era tão terrivelmente erótica que Sam quase engasgou. - Eu sempre o desejei, Padre. Não importa quão forte eu tente evitar, não consigo parar de tocá-lo; de querer beijar e foder ele, Padre. Mas ele é tão lindo, Padre. Tão lindo que eu não posso me agüentar às vezes, pois eu nunca vou estar perto dele o suficiente, dentro dele o suficiente como eu gostaria.

- Oh Dean...- A respiração de Sam era tão leve quanto o ar enquanto a mão de Dean continuava em sua torturante massagem. Um baixo e soluçante som escapou de sua garganta e Dean segurou-o pelo cabelo, apertando ligeiramente.

- Mesmo quando eu era mais jovem ele tinha esse efeito em mim; essa perigosa habilidade de me deixar duro, mais duro do que um homem deveria ficar, mesmo quando ele era pequeno. Oh Padre, você deveria tê-lo visto quando ele era pequeno. Tão tentador; tão pecaminoso e puro. Eu queria corrompê-lo. Eu ainda quero.

Sam mordeu os lábios, os dedos apertando as costas de Dean enquanto as palavras se filtravam através de seu subconsciente, revivendo memórias que sempre estiveram em sua mente, prontas e a sua disposição pelo longo período dos anos, quando ele não tinha o corpo quente de Dean para levá-lo ao êxtase e, com uma chicotada de sua língua, trazê-lo de volta a realidade.

- Eu lembro de quando eu era jovem, muito jovem para saber quão errado era ter esses pensamentos. Ele tinha sete, era despreocupado e amava muito a vida. Eu podia ouvi-lo no banho, esparramando água ao redor, rindo pra tudo e nada, e eu ficava duro, imaginando aquele pequeno corpo perfeito todo obscenamente molhado, franzino e longo, esperando pelo meu toque e eu não pude me controlar, Padre.

O gemido que Dean extraiu de Sam deveria ser ilegal. Sua respiração estava tão quente e forte contra o pescoço de Dean e lágrimas acumulavam-se em seus olhos de tão absurdo o excitamento que sentia com a cruel e suave massagem.

- Dean, por favor...- tentou ele, implorando ao irmão pelo alívio que seu corpo tão desesperadamente desejava.

- Eu gozei tão rápido que quase perdi o fôlego. - Continuou Dean, como se não tivesse ouvido Sam falar. - Meu coração palpitava e eu lembro de ter prometido a mim mesmo que ia fazê-lo sentir o que eu tinha sentido; que eu seria o único que o faria sentir aquela coisa quase deliciosamente dolorosa; aquele lento incendiar. Por dois anos inteiros eu me masturbei pensando nele. Eu o observava dormir, amando a maneira que ele se enroscava nos lençóis, completamente relaxado, livre do mundo de pesadelos em que nós vivíamos.

Os dedos de Sam cravaram-se nas costas de Dean, tão fundo que sabia que ia marcar a pele.

- Bom Deus Dean, por favor, Dean, eu preciso...- sua voz se quebrou, áspera, e Dean apenas o segurou mais apertado, a massagem não oferecendo nenhuma chance de alívio naquele ritmo torturante.

Ele gemeu de novo, furioso.

- Eu o toquei, Padre. Eu nunca contei isso a ele, mas eu não pude me segurar. Meus dedos estavam em todo lugar; seu cabelo sedoso, sua pele suave, seus lábios perfeitos...eu queria mapear cada pedaço dele e imprimir isso em minha carne para quando eu finalmente tivesse chance de possuí-lo até a exaustão. - A voz de Dean tomou força, convicção. - Eu sabia que era errado, mas...Eu. Não. Podia. Parar. Eu tinha que tê-lo, Padre, eu tinha que ser o único que podia reivindicar seu corpo, alma, mente e coração. Eu não deixaria nada nem ninguém me impedir de tê-lo. E a dor só piorou quando ele cresceu e se tornou o mais devastador e belo garoto que eu jamais vi.

Sam estava ficando descontrolado.

- Eu o beijava toda vez que tinha chance. Tocava-o, abraçava-o...e bom Deus, Padre, nenhum homem resistiria á sensação dele em meus braços. Começou a ficar difícil lutar contra as ereções. Ele me fazia palpitar por dentro de uma maneira que eu ainda não consigo deixar de sentir.

"E então um dia aconteceu. Nós acabávamos de voltar de uma caçada e ele estava sem fôlego, coração batendo rápido, sob uma luz suave que fazia sua pele brilhar. Ele estava sujo como minha alma e eu sabia que tinha que tê-lo naquela hora. Lá estava, um zunido que simplesmente explodiu sob minha pele e eu sabia que a única maneira de fazer isso parar de me dilacerar seria fodê-lo."

" Ele tinha onze anos, Padre. Onze. Fodidos. Anos. E eu me pressionei contra ele, e ele estremeceu, os dedos apertando meus braços firmemente. Eu podia sentir seu cheiro, aquela essência intoxicante que ele ainda tem até hoje. Eu sabia que nem mesmo Deus e todos os seus anjos seriam capazes de me impedir."

- Dean!! - Sam sentia as lágrimas escorrerem por sua face enquanto ele enterrava a cabeça na curva morna do ombro de Dean. Esse sentimento era muito intenso para ele, muitas sensações e seu pau estava saliente e intumescido; ele queria gozar mais do que queria respirar e ainda assim, Dean se recusava a libertá-lo disso.

- E Deus é minha testemunha, Padre, ele simplesmente me deixou tomar aquela boca perfeita; deixou-me pressionar meu pau inchado em seu estômago tenro e eu beijei até tirar-lhe o ar dos próprios pulmões. Ele fez os mais deliciosos pequenos sons, Padre. Cada um deles apenas me fazia ficar mais duro; tão duro que eu mal podia parar em pé.

"Ele me olhou com a mais confiante expressão; um desses olhares que me dava toda a permissão que eu sempre desejei. E eu não sei como eu sabia o que fazer, mas eu deslizei meus dedos trêmulos em seu cabelo marrom chocolate e empurrei sua cabeça todo o caminho para baixo, até seus lábios roçarem contra o zíper dos meus jeans, meu pau quente e duro sob o tecido."

A lembrança atingiu Sam tão fortemente que quase o fez desmaiar, seu coração saltava no peito.

- Ele tinha onze anos e eu o fiz me chupar, Padre. Mesmo agora, a memória me atravessa como faca, me fazendo quente e sujo como nenhuma outra memória. Ele estava tão ansioso para agradar, tão assustado e fazia tudo tão gostoso que eu mal podia me segurar. Ele sugou de mim o mais intenso orgasmo, sugando meu pau como se ele fosse um pote de leite e suas mãos alcançaram as minhas, agarrando-as. Ele tremia tanto, incerto do porque seu jovem corpo reagia daquela maneira. Então eu o tomei nos braços até minha cama e abri suas longas e macias pernas, Padre, e o chupei até ele gritar meu nome.

- Dean! - Sam tentou novamente, olhos saturados de lágrimas frustradas, dedos e corpo tremendo tanto, tão tenso que ele sentia poder arrebentar a qualquer minuto.

- Eu sabia que devia ter parado aí, Padre, mas seu gosto permaneceu em minha boca por dias, até meses. Eu tinha que ter mais; eu tinha que estar mais perto.

Eu ainda não tinha me dado conta, mas eu o tinha arruinado completamente para qualquer outra pessoa. E Deus...eu sinto muito, mas eu estava tão feliz com esse pensamento. Eu o queria todo só para mim e eu não me importava se ele queria alguém mais. Ele era meu e meu apenas, Padre.

" Mas de verdade, eu soube que minha alma estava condenada a primeira vez em que eu o fodi. Ele tinha crescido apenas algumas polegadas e eu não conseguia parar meus lábios de provar cada nova polegada de carne que se esticava sobre seus músculos doloridos. Seus ossos podiam doer e ele podia chorar as mais belas lágrimas e mesmo sabendo que seu corpo estava ferido eu ainda o fodi. Eu tentei afastar aquela dor dele, mas eu apenas servi para trocar a dor física pela emocional. Ele chorou o tempo todo, Padre. Seus pequenos gritos furiosos e mordidas e arranhões só me fizeram ficar mais excitado, quente, mais disposto a fodê-lo até o abrir inteiro pra mim."

A mão de Dean apressou-se apenas uma fração e os olhos de Sam se fecharam enquanto gemia, a boca silenciosamente implorando, pressionando palavras de necessidade e prazer contra o pescoço de Dean.

- Quando ele tinha quatorze anos era a beleza personificada. Todos olhavam para ele; todos o queriam. Estranhos sem nome o fodiam com os olhos, fazendo seus desejos serem percebidos tão claramente quanto o dia. Mas eles deviam saber que ele era meu. Eu escrevi meu nome em todo o seu corpo com meus dentes, meus lábios e meu sêmem. Mas tinha sempre algum estúpido filho da puta que pensava poder ir adiante e tocar o que é meu. Ele o feriu, machucou os lábios teimosos que recusaram a abrir-se para ele; marcou a pele sedosa que não respondia ao seu toque. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto ódio como naquela noite e a faca foi silenciosa ao deslizar por sua garganta. Mas eu a torci, certificando-me de que ele sentiria cada violento golpe de dor enquanto sangrava no chão."

" Eu fodi meu irmão bem ali, Padre, contra a mesma parede que aquele bastardo o tinha prendido. Eu o fodi enquanto a vida do seu agressor se esvaia. Eu tive aquelas longas pernas envolvidas firmemente ao redor da minha cintura e pensei que ia parti-lo ao meio da maneira que o possuí. Eu o fodi inconsciente, Padre. Eu o fodi até todos os traços daquele homem desaparecerem dele. "

A voz de Dean era tão primitiva e feroz e sua mão pressionou Sam através das camadas de tecido até Sam gemer incoerentemente enquanto seus quadris se erguiam para intensificar o contato, apenas para Dean pressioná-lo contra a parede; o alívio negado mais uma vez.

- Acredite, Padre, eu o amo. Eu o amo mais do que eu deveria, mais do que seria legal. Eu realmente o amo e sempre vou amar - A voz de Dean estava estranhamente emocional - Mas isso não é o pior, Padre. Ele...ele fez algo comigo. A fome nunca acabou; só piorava e ficava mais e mais forte e logo não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para saciar minha fome por seu corpo e lábios e semente.

" E ele sempre estava disposto a se dar para mim. Ele me deu tudo que eu poderia ter desejado ou precisado e nunca pediu nada em retorno. Havia noites em que eu estava cheio de adrenalina e perigo e eu podia fodê-lo contra o colchão que ele apenas gemia mais e mais alto, jogando a cabeça para trás e abrindo-se completamente. Seus gemidos podiam me fazer gozar tão forte que eu pensei que ia ficar cego pela intensidade."

- Me fode, por favor! - Sam murmurou; incapaz de continuar com a ereção que tinha agora. O prazer disparava pequenos dardos de dor através de seu corpo tremulo fazendo-o acreditar que, quando finalmente gozasse, se quebraria em milhões de pedaços.

- E havia noites em que eu o amarrava. Até mesmo você seria tentado, Padre. - a voz de Dean era uma promessa. - Se você apenas pudesse ver quão delicioso e tentador ele parecia com os braços presos, pernas abertas, cheio de vergonha, o peito palpitante enquanto sua ereção curvava-se belamente contra sua barriga. Ele puxava e agitava os pulsos para tentar se libertar, a voz estridente e cansada de gritar seu desejo, pois eu o provocava até o limite do excitamento."

" Mesmo agora, depois de todos esses anos, o único lugar em que eu sempre me sinto em casa é com meu pau enterrado bem fundo em seu rabo apertado. O único lugar em que eu encontro a salvação é em sua boca macia. O único lugar onde quero estar é dentro dele; com ele, ao lado dele."

E então Dean removeu as mãos do corpo de Sam e caiu de joelhos com mais graça do que Sam imaginara ser ele capaz. Ele olhou para cima, para o rosto contraído de Sam, idênticos olhos verde-musgo vidrados com um desejo capaz de acender as chamas do inferno.

- Eu o amo, Padre. Eu o amo e nunca vou deixar ninguém tirá-lo de mim. Eu matei por ele uma vez e Deus me ajude, eu faria de novo e de novo até o mundo se afogar no sangue de quem tentar feri-lo e tirá-lo de mim.

A mais tentadora boca em toda a história inclinou-se para pressionar um beijo casto contra a cabeça do pau de Sam, através do tecido, e então aqueles dedos que o tinham torturado com prazer acharam o caminho até o zíper, abrindo-o com agonizante cuidado.

- Você devia ouvi-lo quando perde o controle, Padre. - A voz de Dean era um murmúrio enquanto observava o pau de Sam saltar livre, o ar frio fazendo o Winchester mais novo silvar. - As palavras que se derramam de sua boca são tão debochadas e sexys que você não pode fazer nada além de desejar fodê-lo exatamente como ele quer. E ele usualmente quer isso bem forte e rude, jurando e gemendo e algumas vezes penso que a fricção que nós criamos seria capaz de nos queimar como nossa mãe queimou.

Sam olhou para baixo e Dean ergueu o olhar, seus olhos se encontraram, suas almas ligaram-se e Dean lambeu os lábios. Dean inclinou-se mais para perto, tão perto quanto Sam queria que estivesse e sua voz caiu, suave, enquanto ele fazia seu voto:

- E eu dou as boas vindas ao fogo.

Seus olhos encontraram os de Sam mais uma vez ao dizer:

- Perdoe-me, Padre.

Sam gritou quando a boca de Dean engolfou seu pau intumescido, sugando lentamente e extraindo silvos enquanto lábios de cetim juntavam-se com a língua macia e a mais incrível pressão para fazer Sam ter certeza de não poder segurar nem mais dez segundos sob aquele assalto em seus nervos.

- Perdoe-me. - implorou Dean, a boca recapturando apenas o topo do sexo de Sam, chupando tão forte e certo e perfeitamente que Sam explodiu, os dedos enfiados na parede numa tentativa de não desmoronar.

Tudo se queimou tão belamente, cada neurônio e átomo em seu corpo completamente saturado; completamente completo enquanto a língua de Dean continuava a lamber e engolir gentilmente o orgasmo de Sam, drenando tudo tanto quanto era humanamente possível.

- Você está bem, Sammy? - Dean perguntou após alguns momentos. Sam sentiu-se balançar a cabeça, dedos ainda trêmulos ao empurrar gentilmente a cabeça de Dean para trás, traçando o contorno dos lábios antes de mergulhar o polegar naquela boca que Satã pessoalmente deve ter criado.

Os olhos de Dean escureceram momentaneamente ao sugar levemente. Sam gemeu ao deslizar o polegar para fora, um mix perfeito da saliva de Dean e o semem de Sam. Com uma concentração quase ritualística, Sam traçou com o dedo úmido uma pequena cruz na testa de Dean.

- In nomine Patris.

Um delicado toque sobre seus lábios.

- Et Filii.

Sam caiu de joelhos, a mão inteira pressionada contra o coração de Dean.

- Et Spiritus Sancti.

- Obrigado, Sam.

Por aquela vez, ambos estavam absolvidos.


	2. Sin Deep: Texto Original

Após milênios sem dar as caras, eis-me aqui!! XD

Sorry, gente. Tenho algumas explicações a dar, mas antes vou apresentar finalmente o original da fanfic Pecado Profundo, bem como o nome da maravilhosa autora.

Com tantos e-mails recebidos pedindo o link para o texto original tomei coragem (aka vergonha na cara XD), e procurei mais ativamente. E descobri que a fic, junto com o live journal da autora foi deletado. Não sei se ela migrou, com outro nome, para algum site ou comunidade diferente, mas o caso é que é difícil achar. Fucei meus arquivos de backup de fics e dei sorte de achar logo no primeiro cd a famigerada estória. Aproveitem!

P.S.:Finalmente serei desmascarada. Todos os meus erros de tradução e licenças poéticas estarão aí para serem julgados!! (**foge envergonhada)**

**P.S.2: No fim da fic estão minhas explicações sobre meu desaparecimento e sobre as outras fics não terminadas, se interessar. ^_^**

**Título: Sin Deep**

**Autora: la_folle_allure**

Sin Deep

Sam mentally sighed as he and Dean left the Miller house.

Nothing; no ghosts, no spirits, no demons, no nothing.

And, on top of all of that, his hair looked ridiculous parted to the side and he was in the most uncomfortable getup to date. Sam didn't want to know where Dean had gotten the priest robes.

Though, he admitted with a pang of desire, he certainly wasn't complaining, for Dean managed to make even the most sacred of clothing look sinful and tempting; the starched white collar starkly standing out against the black as if it were a dare to taste the skin it concealed.

His eyes briefly flickered toward Dean who had just opened the car door, fingers instantly moving toward the collar, slipping it from the shirt to undo the top button.

A sliver of skin peeked out from the black and Sam licked his lips unconsciously, ravenous beyond belief.

He mimicked Dean, reaching for the collar yet was stopped as Dean's strong hand closed over his.

"No," he breathed out in a gravelly voice that made Sam's skin flush and burn. "Leave it on."

Sam's hand fell to his lap obediently, never quite in a proper state of mind when Dean's voice began to sound like i that /i ; like freedom and joy and promises of pleasure.

The opening bars to i Evil Fantasies /i began to filter into the Impala and Sam noted the irony by both the song and the band and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from looking over at Dean.

His brother was just too fucking gorgeous in the clerical attire. Sam licked his lips as he willed away the barrage of thoughts that demanded he lean down and claim his brother's cock, sucking Dean till he was reduced to an incoherent, withering mass of sated flesh.

Thankfully, the drive back to the 'comfort' lodge they were residing at was a short one. The car ride itself has been bordering on uncomfortably silent and Sam was beginning to get twitchy; the need to feel his brother overwhelming.

Dean opened the door, allowing Sam to enter first as he gently shut the door, locked it with a quick flick of his wrist and had Sam pinned against the wood before Sam could blink.

"Do you have i any /i fucking idea how fucking hot you look in this?" Dean's tongue reached out to lick the underside of Sam's neck and the sensation ran over sensitive flesh like a hurricane. "I've wanted to do i this /i all goddamn day."

Judas Priest was still hammering inside Sam's head, screaming i 'I'll show you evil you can't hide' /i as Dean's lips pressed against his in a blissful contact that seemed to instantaneously remove the tension building in Sam's spine.

Yet the kiss wasn't as intense as Sam would have liked it and in fact, Dean pulled away far too soon, lacing graceful fingers through Sam's slicked hair, pulling his head till it was resting on his shoulder, lips ear level.

Sam knew the little panting breaths Dean made should not have been as hot as they were making him, but goddamn, it was i Dean /i and Dean could make anything sexy. A velvety tongue teasingly traced the outside shell of Sam's ear and Sam moaned low and long and deep into Dean's neck, biting the black material in an attempt to stifle his pleasure.

The other hand that wasn't currently keeping Sam's head in place began to stroke down Sam's long body, resting against the tented material where Sam's erection was begging for freedom.

And really, of all the things Dean could have said, Sam was most certainly not prepared for:

"Forgive me father for I have sinned. It's been a long time since my last confession."

And that docile hand began to gently massage Sam's throbbing cock, the pressure far too light and teasing and it made his groan loudly, which only seemed to spur Dean on. Lulling voice continued with its scandalous confession.

"I have impure thoughts about my brother, Father," and Sam almost choked at how blindingly erotic that sentence was. "I've always wanted him Father. No matter how hard I try to look away from him, I can't stop myself from touching him; from wanting to kiss and suck and fuck him dry. But he's so beautiful Father. So beautiful that I can't stand it some times because I can never get close enough to him, close enough i in /i him."

"Oh Dean," Sam's breath was as light as air as Dean's hand continued in its torturous ministrations. He made a small sobbing sound in the back of his throat and Dean's hold on his hair tightened ever so slightly.

"Ever since I was young he had this effect on me; this uncanny ability to get me harder than a man should get, even when he was little. Oh Father, you should have seen him when he was little. So fucking tempting; so sinful and pure. I wanted to taint him. I still do."

Sam bit his lip, fingers scratching at Dean's back as the words filtered through his subconscious, reviving memories that had always been on the tip of his mind, ready at his disposal for the long stretch of years when he didn't have Dean's warm body there to bring him into oblivion and back with a flick of his tongue.

"I remember when I was young, too young to know how wrong it was to think these thoughts. He was seven and carefree and loved life so much. I could hear him in the bath, splashing around, laughing at everything and nothing and I got hard, picturing that perfect little body all slippery wet, thin and long and aching for my touch and I couldn't control myself Father."

The moan that Dean drew from Sam should have been illegal. His breath was so hot and heavy against Dean's neck and the tears were welling in his eyes at how absurdly aroused he was and at how cruel Dean's light stroking was.

"Please Dean," he tried, begging his brother for the release his body so desperately craved.

"I came so quickly that I lost my breath," Dean continued as if Sam had never spoken, "my heart was pounding and I remember promising myself that I would make him feel what I just felt; that I would be the only one that ever made him feel i that /i ache and need; that slow burn. For two whole years I had to jerk off to the thought of him. I would watch him sleep, loving the way he would curl up, completely relaxed, at ease with the world of nightmares we live in."

Sam's fingers dug into Dean's back, nails biting so deep he knew he reached skin. "Dear God please Dean I need to," his voice was broken and ragged and Dean just held him tighter, the massaging not offering up any chance at release.

He cried out again, frantic.

"I would touch him Father. I never told him this, but I couldn't help myself. My fingers would be everywhere; his silky hair, his soft skin, his perfect lips... I wanted to map the feel of him and imprint it on my flesh for when I would finally get the chance to fuck him senseless," Dean's voice was picking up force, conviction. "I knew it was wrong, but I just. Couldn't. Stop. I had to have him Father, I had to be the one that claimed his body and soul and mind and heart. I wouldn't let anyone or anything stop me from having him. And the ache only got worse as he grew into the most devastatingly beautiful boy I had ever seen."

Sam was going wild.

"I would kiss him any chance I could get. Touch him, hold him... and dear God Father, no man could resist the way he felt wrapped up in my arms. It became so hard fighting off the erections. He made me throb inside in a way that I still can't forget.

"And then it happened one day. We had just come back from a hunt and he was breathless, panting deeply, skin covered in a light sheen that made his skin glow. He was as dirty as my soul and I knew I had to have him then. There was this, this buzzing that just exploded under my skin and I knew the only way to stop it from ripping me to shreds would be to fuck him.

"He was eleven years old Father. Eleven. Fucking. Years. Old. And I pressed myself against him and he shivered, fingers clenching my arms tightly. I could only smell him and that intoxicating scent he had and still has to this day. I knew not even God and all the angels themselves would be able to stop me."

"Dean!" Sam felt the tears drip down his face as he buried his head in the warm crook of Dean's shoulder. This was too much feeling for him, too much sensation and his dick was bulging and swollen and he wanted to cum more than he wanted to breath and still, Dean refused to allow him that.

"And as God is my witness Father, he just let me plunder that perfect mouth of his; let me press my aching cock to his tender stomach and I kissed the very breath from his lungs. He made the most delicious little sounds Father. Every one of them just made me harder; so hard I could barely stand.

"He looked at me with the most trusting expression; one that gave me all the permission I would ever need. And I don't know how I knew what to do, but I slid my trembling fingers into his chocolaty brown hair and pressed his head all the way down until his lips were brushing against the zipper of my jeans, my dick hot and hard just underneath."

The memory hit Sam so hard he almost doubled over, panting needily.

"He was eleven years old and I made him blow me Father. Even now, the memory knifes at me, making me hotter and dirtier than any other memory. He was so eager to please, so scared and everything felt so good I could barely last. He drew the most intense orgasm from me, sucking me down like it was milk from a bottle and his hands reached up to grab hold of mine. He was shaking so badly, uncertain as to why his young body was reacting the way it was. So I took him to my bed and I spread his slender little legs and I sucked him till he screamed my name."

"Dean," Sam tried again, eyes saturated in frustrated tears, fingers and body shaking so badly, so tense he felt he would snap.

"I knew I should have stopped it there Father, but his taste lingered in my mouth for days, months even. I had to have more of him; I had to be b closer /b . I hadn't even realized it, but I had completely ruined him for anyone else. And God I am so sorry, but I was so happy at the thought. I wanted him all to myself and I didn't care if he wanted something else. He was mine and mine alone Father.

"But truly, I knew my soul was damned the first time I fucked him. He had just grown a few inches and I couldn't stop my lips from wanting to taste every new inch of flesh that pulled on his sore muscles. His bones would ache and he would cry the prettiest tears and even though his body was hurting, I still fucked him. I tried to fuck that pain away from him and I only served to replace his physical pain with an emotional one. He cried the entire time Father. His frantic little screams and bites and scratches only made me harder, hotter, more willing to fuck him wide open."

Dean's hand sped up just a fraction and Sam's eyes slipped shut as he moaned, mouth silently begging as it pressed words of need and pledges to Dean's muscular column of throat.

"When he was fourteen he was beauty personified. Everyone would stare at him; everyone would want him. Nameless strangers would eye fuck him, making their desires known as plain as day. But they should have known he was mine. I wrote my name all over his body with my teeth and lips and cum. But there was always one stupid motherfucker that thought he could get away with touching what was mine. He had hurt him so badly, bruising up pouty lips that refused to open for him; beating silken skin that would not yield to his touch. I had never known rage like that night and the knife was so silent as it slid through his gut. But I twisted it, making sure he felt every fiery stab of pain as he bled out on the floor.

"I fucked my brother right there, Father, against the very wall that bastard had held him against. I fucked him as his captor's life faded away. I had those long legs wrapped so tightly around my waist I thought I would snap in half as I fucked him. I fucked him unconscious Father. I fucked him till all traces of that man were off him. I fucked him till i I /i was raw."

Dean's voice was so primal and feral and his hand squeezed Sam through layers of imprisoning fabric and Sam moaned himself incoherent as his hips bucked for more contact, only to have Dean press him flat against the wall; release once again denied.

"Believe me Father, I loved him. I loved him more than I should have, more than is legal. I truly did and still do," Dean's voice was oddly emotional. "But that's not the worst of it Father. He... he does something to me. The hunger would never go away with him; it would just get stronger and stronger and soon there was nothing I could do to sate my hunger for his body and lips and seed.

"And he was always so willing to just give himself to me. He gave me everything I could have possibly wanted or needed and he never asked for anything in return. There were some nights when I was pumped full of adrenaline and danger and I would fuck him through the mattress and he would just take it, moaning louder and louder, throwing his head back and opening himself wider. His moans would make me cum so hard I thought I would go blind under the intensity."

"Fuck me please," Sam whispered; unable to continue with the erection he had now. The pleasure was shooting small spikes of pain through his loins and his back was stretched and clenching together so tightly that when i if /i he finally did cum, he was positive he would break into a million pieces.

"There would be some nights when I would tie him down. Even you would be tempted Father," Dean's voice was a promise. "If only you could see just how delicious and tempting he looks with his arms bound, legs spread wide and shameless, chest heaving as his erection curved beautifully to his chest. He would rub his wrists to the bone trying to thrash his way out of the restraints, voice shrill and sore from screaming his desire as I would tease him to a whole other level or arousal.

"Even now, all these years later, the only place I ever feel at home in buried cock deep inside his tight ass. The only place I find salvation is in his smoldering mouth. The only place I ever want to be is inside of him; with him, by his side."

And just like that, Dean's hand was removed from Sam and he dropped to his knees with more grace than Sam would ever be able to manage. He looked up into Sam's clenched face, identical mossy eyes glazed over with a desire that could ignite the flames of hell.

"I love him Father. I love him and I will b never /b let anyone take him away from me. I've killed for him once and so help me I would do it again and again until the world is drowning in the blood of all those who would try to hurt him and take him from me."

The most tempting mouth in all of history leaned in to press a chaste kiss against the head of Sam's cotton trapped cock and then the fingers that had been torturing him with pleasure found their way to the zipper, tugging it down with an agonizing caution.

"You should hear him when he lets loose Father," Dean's voice was awed as Sam's dick sprang free, cool air causing the younger Winchester to hiss. "The words that spill from his mouth are so debauched and sexy that you can't help but fuck him exactly the way he wants it. And he usually wants it rough and hard, swearing and moaning and I sometimes think the friction we create will burn us like our mother burned."

Sam looked down and Dean looked up and they eyes joined, souls linked as Dean licked his lips. Dean leaned in closer, soso i so /i close to where Sam wanted them to be and his voice dropped, molasses smooth as he vowed, "And I welcome the fire."

His eyes rolled up once more to meet Sam's. "Forgive me."

Sam cried out as Dean's mouth engulfed his blistering cock, sucking low and drawn out hisses as satiny lips met with smooth tongue and the most incredible pressure and Sam knew he wouldn't last another ten seconds under the assault on his nerves.

"Forgive me," Dean begged, mouth recapturing just the tip of Sam's dick, sucking so hard and right and perfect that Sam exploded, fingers scraping the wall in an attempt to keep from passing out.

Everything burned to beautifully, every neuron and atom in his body completely fulfilled; completely complete as Dean's tongue continued to gently lick and milk Sam's orgasm, drawing it out as long as humanly possible.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked after a few moments recovery. Sam felt himself nod his head, fingers still shaking as they gently tipped Dean's head up, tracing swollen lips before dipping his thumb into the mouth Satan himself must have created.

Dean's eyes darkened momentarily as he sucked the digit lightly. Sam moaned as he slipped his finger out, a perfect mix of Dean's spit and his semen. With an almost ritualistic concentration, Sam lightly brushed the wetness into a small cross on his forehead, "In nomine Patris."

A gentle swipe across his lips, "et Filii."

And Sam dropped to his knees, entire hand pressed to Dean's heart, "et Spiritus Sancti."

"Thank you Sam."

For the time being, they were both absolved.

The End

Ois! Bem melhor no original, né? Bem, aqui vão agora minhas explicações!

Para quem está esperando as continuações das minhas fics originais, tais como Começo (X-MEN), O Dia Seguinte E Além (Supernatural) entre outras, saibam que eu planejo continuar, sim. Só não sei quando vou conseguir.

Estive muito doente, e por um período bem longo; só agora estou começando a me recuperar, então peço desculpas por ter deixado as fics inacabadas. Sei como é chato, eu mesma já quis matar, estrangular autores que me deixaram na mão (jamais esquecerei Cold Comfort, uma fic de Scott/Logan MA-RA-VI-LHO-SA q a autora não terminou...) e sinceramente não pretendo fazer o mesmo com vocês! Não vou pedir mais paciência, vocês já tiveram até demais; só vou pedir que não percam as esperanças XD.

Bem, é isso. Quero agradecer a todos os reviews, não só nesta fic mas em todas que traduzi ou criei. Foi justamente por recebê-los que consegui coragem pra voltar a me manifestar. Leio todos os reviews que chegam e quem já me conhece sabe que eu tinha o hábito de responder um por um. Não fiz mais isso de uns tempos prá cá por motivos de saúde, entre outras coisas, mas cada review está arquivado não só na minha conta de e-mail como tb em pastinhas no meu PC. Quando preciso de inspiração, coragem e força, são esses reviews (aliás, VOCÊS) que me alimentam a alma. Muito obrigada.

Beijucos!!


End file.
